Lordofseas
Nicknames Nicknames of lordofseas are: - Los - Lordo - Orchid Lordofseas prefers to be called los. Failure to call lordofseas by his name/nicknames may result in head bashing, stomach aches, pregnancy, electrocution, or death. Note: Lordofseas' true name is unknown at the time of publication. His ancestry lies in the ashes of Ancient Tollan. History Lordofseas was born to a family on the planet that was known as Tollan circa. 1448 A.D. (Anno Domini) EY (Earth Years). Just prior to his birth, scientists were researching the effects of nuclear technology. According to Tollan logs, the scientists' lab was destroyed in an explosion now known to be a result of uncontrolled nuclear fusion. The shockwaves decimated his house, and altered lordofseas' DNA completely. When lordofseas was born, his DNA reacted with the nuclear radiation in the very atmosphere, which set off genetic mutations. In a twist of fate, the mutations led him to ascension at the age of 3 whilst he was asleep. He descended, with a new body, a ship, and the knowledge of the Races of the Great Galaxy in his computer. Lordofseas rescued the Cantina at the edge of the Moriah Galaxy, where black holes lie. Admiral Mapp, in return, made lordofseas the key to the TARDIS mechanism. How this was possible is unknown, but he is trusted by a generous few of the Cantinan Crew. Personality Lordofseas is tolerant, but impatient. He is a tad arrogant, a pragmatist, and extremely manipulative. However, his manipulations hold many forms. He's also very articulate. Talents Lordofseas has a vice for music. He plays the piano, clarinet, and trumpet. He also sings. His musical prowess can only be rivaled by his massive intellect. However, lordofseas has little talent for sports, and none for visual art. Abilities Mental Speed Lordofseas' brain is somehow able to speed up neural processes, but only if he spends an equal amount of time before to store up the power. Perfect Memory Lordofseas has a photographic memory, as well as a short and long term memory. Perfect Pitch Lordofseas has instinctive perfect pitch. Conscious Emotive Control Lordofseas has the ability to control another's emotions. Agelessness Lordofseas is resistant to aging. He is also immune to most toxins, including alcohol, except in extreme amounts. Lordofseas has never known any dieseases, nor will he ever. Perfect Colour Recognition Lordofseas can instantly and instinctively recognize and determine exact shades of colours and their hue harmonics. Enhanced Senses Lordofseas has enhanced sight, smell, taste, hearing, and touch. Physical Strength Lordofseas can lift practially anything as long as he spends time to store up the equal amount of strength beforehand. Physical Speed Lordofseas can run as fast as humanly possible as long as he stores up the energy before the fact. Other Memory Lordofseas has the collective consciousnesses of his ancestors, along with their personal memories up to the point of conception of the next generation. The Voice Lordofseas can control others by selective tone shadings in his voice. It can compel obedience in those who hear it. It is greatly enhanced through the ability of perfect pitch. Petit Perception Lordofseas can divine and notice to a terrifying degree minutiae that others can miss. Truthsaying Through the use of Petit Perception and Enhanced senses, Lordofseas can tell if someone is lying, or telling a shading of the truth. Internal Organic Chemical Control Lordofseas has complete control over his internal organs and body chemistry. He can literally commit suicide at will, and make poisons inert through consumption. He also has control over his need for food and water, and can seem dead to the most intensive scans. Stimulflow Stimulflow is the practice of mental multitasking. Others Lordofseas has many other abilities. Some he has refused to disclose, while others, even he does not know about. What is known is that Lordofseas grows more powerful by the minute. One mentioned in passing is his being a "male Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah". But for now, this reference cannot be interpreted. Obsessions Lordofseas has been shown to have a healthy obsession for Stargate , Battlestar Galactica , and Zac Efron . Accessories Warship Lordofseas' cruiser is called the Atlantia, a ship with heavy influences on the Lantean, Asgard, and Tollan races with Battlestar features. The ship is powered by 3 Ancient Naquadah Generators and an Asgard Power Core. Atlantia's arsenal includes 4 Asgard Plasma Beam Weapons, 4 ion beam cannons, and 4 fixed twin-turret batteries on its dorsal which fire Kinetic Energy Weapons, in the form of a salvo fire. Atlantia keeps a store of 1000 KEWs. The ship uses Asgard control crystals along with Lantean processors. The Atlantia has sublight systems with a maximum speed of 296,794 kilometres per second. However, this speed requires all energy produced directed to the sublight engines, and therefore, very often unused. She also boasts an intergalactic hyperdrive system that have the capability of going seventy-five million times the speed of light. The shields are green and contoured, and are directly linked to the power. Another protective measure is an Ancient cloaking mechanism. Atlantia is controlled by a neural interface within a control chair. The ship's control systems are mental, but the use of a Tollan console as secondary control are available. Sensors consist of Ancient long and short-range and Asgard sensory systems. Subspace transmitters are located throughout the ship. Asgard beam transporters can be used by the use of the control chair. The ship's hull is in a Tollan-Asgard design, however the interior is of a Lantean-Ori blue aesthetic. Ion Gun The Ion Gun is a variant of the Traveler's gun and the Tollan Ion Cannon. The Gun fires a single superheated naquadah plasma ion at a time at high velocities. The Gun also has Blast and Stun modes, in which it fires either 25 ions at once, or a violet stun beam, respectively. Alteran Backpack The backpack carries all of Lordofseas' effects, and needs within it. It is made from genuine Tau'ri gazelle leather. Several things carried within the backpack include a lifesigns detector, a healing ring, recharges for the Ion Gun and an amalgamated device, called the Eye of Light, which includes a Lantean personal shield, an Ori Mask of Illusion, and an Asgard personal cloaking device can also be found within. Dagger A sapphire hilted dagger, which blade is made of the alloy of trinium, naquadah, and carbon. FRAn Lordofseas has utilized the FRAn technologies to new heights. He has various FRAns, including Kavan Smith, Tricia Helfer, and Zac Efron. There may be more. Category:Characters